PTL 1 discloses a display device provided with a stand. The stand is provided for supporting a panel-shaped display unit having a display screen from below. A conventional stand, such as the stand disclosed in PTL 1, has a plate-shaped pedestal and a support that extends upward from the pedestal. An upper end of the support is fixed to a back surface of the display unit by screws or the like.